


Лучший день

by Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus/pseuds/Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus
Summary: «У меня сегодня лучший день в жизни»
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: С новым 2020!





	Лучший день

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leytenator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [В горе и радости](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020133) by [Leytenator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator). 




End file.
